Timelines/Third
Known events in the third timeline Before Nosgoth's recorded history *At an indeterminate point in this era, an ancient, primitive cult commences its worship of the Elder God, building a statue representative of the god beneath the Swamp. *The vampire-Hylden war: The ancient vampires battle an inhuman enemy race in an apocalyptic war for domination of Nosgoth. *The raising of the Pillars: The ancient vampires erect the nine Pillars of Nosgoth to banish their enemies. The Pillars are intrinsically tied to the spiritual and physical health of all Nosgoth. The ancient vampires construct the Subterranean Pillars Chamber. *The enemy race afflicts the ancient vampires with the blood curse. Raziel: "The scenes I discovered here were unambiguous... This race of winged beings – the architects of the Pillars, and the creators of the Reaver – were Nosgoth’s first vampires. Their blood-thirst appeared to be a curse, inflicted upon them by their vanquished enemies. These images confirmed the truths that Kain had divulged to me, but I had been too incredulous to accept." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *The summoning of the Guardians: The first Pillar Guardians are assembled, forming the Circle of Nine. The nine original Guardians swear to protect, represent and serve their individual Pillars. When a Guardian dies, the Pillars cull a successor, destined from birth to fulfill their role. *Janos Audron significantly grows in renown. In future eras, he will become known as "the greatest vampire to have ever existed". *'The forging of the Reaver:' The Reaver is forged. Janos Audron is summoned to act as an honorary tenth Guardian - the keeper of the Reaver blade. Janos Audron: "For thousands of years, I have waited... alone here, losing faith..." // ~(pauses)~ // Janos Audron: "At the time of the Binding, nine guardians were called to serve the Pillars. And I was summoned as the ''tenth guardian – the keeper of the Reaver, the weapon of our salvation. Over time, our race died out. Until I alone remained... sustained only by my obligation to you, and by my guardianship of the blade."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *Vorador is born. *Vorador is sired by Janos Audron, and becomes a vampire. *("Thousands of years" before the pre-Blood Omen era) Presumably, the Air, Dark and Light Forges are constructed by the ancient vampires. They are sealed and forbidden to all but the prophesied bearer of the Reaver. The aeries which will become Janos Audron's Retreat are also presumably constructed. Raziel: "This edifice was clearly not crafted by ''human architects. As the figure beneath the balcony silently attested, these were the aeries of winged beings. Undoubtedly, I stood before the mountain refuge of the legendary Janos Audron – but the entire sanctuary lay in ruin, collapsed under the force of some ancient cataclysm. As I suspected, the Time-Streamer’s deception ensured that I was centuries too late to unearth anything of consequence here."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *The ancient vampires' civilization crumbles. Their bloodline trickles away, until Janos Audron is left the sole surviving member of his original race. The original members of the Circle of Nine die out. The humans of Nosgoth prosper, and eventually seize guardianship of the Pillars from the vampires. Raziel: "And the other nine? Why did their guardianship not sustain ''them?" // ~Janos considers for a moment, then responds wistfully –~ // Janos Audron: "I don’t know." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Janos Audron: "As our race dwindled, the humans prospered. I have watched, over the centuries, as our history faded into myth, and finally receded altogether. The humans have forgotten us entirely, and claimed the Pillars for themselves - wholly ignorant of their true purpose. To them, I am merely a devil; the origin of their vampire ‘plague’." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *(Over further thousands of years subsequent to the ancient vampires' near-extinction) Over the millennia, Janos Audron continues to guard the Reaver alone, awaiting the arrival of the prophesied vampire messiah. Nosgoth's early history Pre-Blood Omen era Blood Omen era Post-Blood Omen era *(~0) The collapse of the Pillars: Embracing his vampirism, Kain refuses the sacrifice and rejoices, establishing a throne at the ruined Pillar of Balance. *Demons become more commonplace in the Material Realm. Mutants begin to evolve in the swamp. ~These degenerate creatures evolved in the decades following Kain's fateful decision at the Pillars. They shamble on one deformed limb while attacking with the atrophied claw of another.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. (Eidos Interactive). (October 31, 2001) Download. *The Sarafan Stronghold is assaulted by demons. Moebius's mercenary army evolves into the demon hunters. ~With the vampire threat exterminated, Moebius's mercenary army evolved and turned their attention to the Demons now menacing Nosgoth. These Hunters are more skilled and aggressive than their ancestors.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. (Eidos Interactive). (October 31, 2001) Download. *(~100) Raziel emerges from the pre-Blood Omen era, arriving in the Sarafan Stronghold. He discovers a statue commemorating Moebius, holding aloft the severed head of Vorador. Raziel: "If I had any doubts about the era I now occupied, this grotesque tableau certainly eliminated them. For here was Moebius - long since murdered by Kain - lionized and beatified as the martyred leader of his bloodthirsty crusade. And if I required further evidence, I needed only to behold the gruesome trophy Moebius held aloft: the severed head of Vorador, the final triumphant kill of Moebius’s cutthroat mob. His execution marked the annihilation of the vampires. Far from channeling me into Nosgoth’s past, Moebius had propelled me over a century into its ghastly future." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. ** After discovering Moebius' statue, Raziel encounters an illusion posing as the spirit of Moebius, intended to influence him into destroying Kain. ~As Raziel works his way through the nightmare Stronghold, he encounters the specter of Moebius, who has been dead for a century (killed by Kain).~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) ** Raziel encounters Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, who laments Kain's decision and her own fate. Raziel: "As I approached, I discerned the spirit of Ariel – bound here now for more than a century." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. ** The elder Kain of the pre-Blood Omen era, spared by Raziel in this timeline, emerges in the past and pursues Raziel. ~Raziel hears footsteps behind him, and turns to see Kain approaching.~ // Raziel: "Oh, no. Every time you turn up something monumental and terrible happens. I don’t think I have the stomach for it." // Kain: "No drama this time, Raziel." // Kain: "You ''are persistent, crossing time like this to follow me. Still waiting for that coin of yours to land on its edge?"'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. ** After speaking with Ariel, Raziel encounters the elder Kain outside the ruined aerie, who discusses the nature of paradoxes and the malevolent forces subverting their destinies before departing. ** Raziel obtains the Air Reaver from the Air Forge, adjacent to the ruined aerie of Janos Audron's Retreat. Raziel: "As the Reaver drained the forge of its vital energy, the tempest receded... I recovered myself, and paused to admire my newly-forged weapon, now imbued with the elemental power of Air. Thus armed, I hoped that I now finally possessed the means to escape this wasted land." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. ** Using the time-streaming chamber in the swamp, Raziel time-travels back to Nosgoth's early history. Raziel: "Beyond all hope, and against all probability, it seemed that the device had unerringly delivered me to the era I sought. For these were Sarafan banners - and these vampires, apparently the victims of their crusade. The coincidence seemed too convenient to naively ascribe to Fate - but whether my opportune arrival had been orchestrated by Moebius, or some other influence, I didn’t know. If Janos Audron still lived, I would find him - but I was wary of further deception, and resolved to tread carefully." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *(~500) The raising of the lieutenants: Kain infiltrates the Tomb of the Sarafan, raising the six Sarafan warrior inquisitors to act as his vampire lieutenants. Soul Reaver era (No later events in this timeline are covered in the series.) Annotations References (third timeline) }}